donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong 64
|genre = Platformer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |media = 256Mbit (32MB) cartridge }} Donkey Kong 64 (Originally known as Donkey Kong Country 64', '''Donkey Kong Universe',' ''' and '''''Donkey Kong World) is a Nintendo 64 video game developed by Rare. It was published by Nintendo and first released on November 24, 1999. It is a sequel to the Donkey Kong Country trilogy, and is so far the only game in the series without the word "Country" in the title. It received generally positive reviews with an average score of 88% according to GameRankings. http://www.gamefaqs.com/191702 The game requires the use of the Expansion Pak in order to function, and was the first Nintendo 64 game to do so. The game features a single player (adventure) mode and a multi-player ("Kong Battle") mode. Story The game takes place after the events of the Donkey Kong Country series, or to be more specific, Donkey Kong Land 3. King K. Rool returns in a gigantic mechanical island, with a large weapon called the Blast-O-Matic, in order to destroy Donkey Kong Island. However, due to the incompetence of the crew aboard, the island crashes and the Blast-O-Matic malfunctions. To buy some time, K. Rool has his soldiers capture Diddy Kong (after he challenged and fought the entire Kremling Krew on his own), Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong and locks them up. In addition, he has his minions steal Donkey Kong's hoard of Golden Bananas. Squawks informs Donkey Kong of the disappearance of his hoard and the Kongs and then Donkey tells Cranky about what happened immediately afterwards. After entering Cranky's Training Barrels under Cranky's command, he is given a potion: Simian Slam. Donkey is also told to acquire fifteen banana medals for a special surprise. Donkey then uses his newly-acquired potion to exit the inside of Donkey Kong Island. Unfortunately, every other area outside is blocked, except for an island attached to K. Rool's mechanical island. There, Donkey meets K. Lumsy, a gargantuan Kritter who disobeyed the tyrannical king's order to wreak havoc on Donkey Kong Island. When Donkey agrees to free him, K. Lumsy dances in joy and dislodges the boulder on Donkey Kong Island that blocks the first world: Jungle Japes. Donkey then acquires his first Golden Banana. He uses this to get past B. Locker, who needs to have a certain number of Golden Bananas shown so he can grant entry. On this occasion, the guardian only needs one. Once Donkey arrives in Jungle Japes, Squawks asks him to gather loose bananas before going into a Troff n' Scoff Portal. He then sets off to find his Golden Bananas. Along the way, he reunites with Funky Kong, who now runs an ammo store, meets Snide, the technician of the Blast-O-Matic who is asking for his blueprints on his machine so he can help the Kongs, enter his first Battle Arena and win a crown and rescue Diddy, who assists him in his loose banana and Golden Banana quest. Afterwards, he enters a Troff n' Scoff portal and exchanges sixty loose bananas in order to fight Army Dillo who holds the first key to K. Lumsy's cage. Donkey and Diddy then return the first key to K. Lumsy, and this time, the temple that contains the entrance to Angry Aztec is opened. Before they enter, they have to show five Golden Bananas to B. Locker. Inside the world, the duo reunite with Candy, who offers them instruments and a second melon to make their adventure a bit easier. Donkey and Diddy then rescue Tiny and Lanky and collect their Golden Bananas and loose bananas. Diddy then gives away one hundred twenty loose bananas to Troff n' Scoff in order to face off against Dogadon, the second guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The four Kongs return the second key to K. Lumsy and he lifts a platform and opens a doorway that leads to an entrance to Frantic Factory and also opens the gateway to Gloomy Galleon. Before that, Tiny Kong pays a visit to the Banana Fairy, who asks Tiny to retrieve twenty fairies using a magical camera. The four man (or four simian, as the case may be) band has to show fifteen Golden Bananas to B. Locker before access can be granted to Frantic Factory. There, Lanky frees Chunky and the four do the same thing as usual: gather their loose bananas and find their Golden Bananas. Donkey Kong also has to play the arcade game Donkey Kong twice in order to get a Nintendo Coin, which would become important later on. After that, Tiny Kong gives away two hundred bananas and faces off against Mad Jack, the third guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The Kongs then show thirty Golden Bananas to B. Locker in the entrance to Gloomy Galleon. The five do the same tasks they had to do in the previous worlds. The Kongs then acquire fifteen banana medals and play the game Jetpac, in order to acquire the Rareware Coin which, like the Nintendo Coin, would be important later on. Lanky then gives 250 bananas to Troff n' Scoff in order to face off against Pufftross, the fourth guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The five Kongs then return to K. Lumsy, who destroys a boulder that hides a cannon that shoots towards a floating island that houses the entrance to Fungi Forest. The group shows fifty Golden Bananas to get past B. Locker. Inside the world, there are two switches that change the time of day: one for noon, the other for midnight. They are crucial in retrieving certain Golden Bananas and loose bananas. Also, the Kongs receive an interesting upgrade from Funky: ammo that can home in on enemies. Chunky then gives away 300 bananas to encounter Dogadon from Angry Aztec, who also holds the fifth key to K. Lumsy's cage. The Kongs then return to K. Lumsy and he opens the boulder on the side of Donkey Kong Island that houses the entrance to Crystal Caves and dislodges the boulder that contains a cannon that shoots towards the entrance to Creepy Castle. The five Kongs then show sixty-five bananas to B. Locker. Here, the Kongs receive their third melon from Candy. The Kongs receive their final individual potions. Tiny's Monkeyport ability, given from Cranky, enables her to use special pads that teleport her into special areas the others can't reach. It's used to stop a rather giant Kosha who is knocking stalactites to hinder the Kongs. Donkey then feeds Troff N' Scoff 350 bananas and faces off against Army Dillo, who also holds the 6th key to K. Lumsy's cage. The Kongs then return to K. Lumsy and head to Creepy Castle, where they have to show eighty bananas to B. Locker. This is the largest and most challenging world yet. There is a demon who haunts the tunnels, many undead Kremlings roam around and some places have echoing laughter. The Kongs also receive the last of their upgrades here. All the Kongs then feed Scoff n' Troff 400 bananas to face off against King Kut Out, a cardboard image of King K. Rool that fires lasers, to retrieve the 7th key to K. Lumsy's cage. The five Kongs then finish up collecting items on the island. The Kongs return to K. Lumsy and the doorway to Hideout Helm is opened. Unfortunately, K. Rool is aware of his enemies' presence and starts up the Blast-o-Matic. Fortunately, in collecting the Blast-o-Matic blueprints, Snide is able to delay the sequence to fifty minutes. This gives the Kongs enough time to shut down the power by beating the challenges. They also collect the banana medals. When the machine is shut down, a door to K. Rool opens. Before they go in, Diddy acquires the final crown from the last arena. The group enters afterwards, but K. Rool flees in the Flying Krock. They acquire the 8th and final key to K. Lumsy's cage with the Nintendo and Rareware Coins. The Kongs also catch the last fairy. Shorty afterwards, they finally free K. Lumsy, who explores the island. When he sees the Flying Krock, he follows it out of curiosity. K. Lumsy then trips over a rock and swats the getaway vehicle onto the island. The five Kongs find the island's crash site and enter through the bottom. The Kongs then have to beat K. Rool in a boxing match, where the Kongs use their special abilities to beat down K. Rool, with Chunky dealing the final blow. King K. Rool soon tries to flee the arena but is tricked by Candy, Funky, and Cranky, who send him flying out of the arena and away from D.K. Isles for good. After defeating K. Rool, the Kongs and several friends celebrate the victory at DK's house. Playable Characters Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is the first character the player will be able to play as. Donkey Kong's Bananas, Banana Balloons and Banana Coins are yellow. He is the main character of the game, and because of this, he is the balanced character as far as jumping, running, and strength is concerned. His ammo is coconuts, his instrument is a pair of bongos, his special barrel makes him invincible, his pad lets him play the barrel shooting mini-games, and his miscellaneous ability is pulling levers. Book description: "He's the only ape who still cares enough to wear a tie. DK may not be the most powerful Kong - or the quickest - but he applies a strong blue-collar work ethic to the business of Kremling Crushing. That may be why he's the leader of the Kong Clan." Diddy Kong Diddy can be unlocked by Donkey Kong in Jungle Japes, making him the second playable character. Diddy's Bananas, Banana Balloons, and Banana Coins are all red. He is smaller, faster, and weaker than Donkey Kong, but slightly stronger than Tiny Kong. His ammo is peanuts, his instrument is a guitar, his special barrel lets him fly (with a jetpack), his pad lets him jump high by springing on his tail, and his miscellaneous ability is headbutt charging. Book description: "You'll probably recognize his familiar furry mug from past adventures. A mere bantamweight in bulk, this courageous chimp is the heavyweight champion of hard-core attitude. Whether he's rocking out on a six-stringed, amplified guitar or rocketing through the sky, he's always giving it 100 percent - Diddy Style." Lanky Kong Lanky can be unlocked by Donkey Kong in Angry Aztec, making him the third or fourth playable character (depending whether he or Tiny Kong is rescued first). Lanky's Bananas, Banana Balloons, and Banana Coins are all blue. Lanky is by far the fastest Kong, and has good reach. However, his physical attacks are average. His ammo is grapes, his instrument is a trombone, his miscellaneous ability is handstanding and walking on his hands, his special barrel lets him move extremely quickly while handstanding, and his pad lets him inflate himself and float. Book's description: "This knuckle-dragging Kong looks like a clown, and it's more than just a coincidence. Think of him as a twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree. Kremlings and Klaptraps may snicker at his goofy gait as he ambles in their direction, but there's nothing funny about a hyper extended sucker punch." Tiny Kong Tiny can be unlocked by Diddy Kong in Angry Aztec, making her the third or fourth playable character (depending whether she or Lanky Kong is rescued first). Tiny's Bananas, Banana Balloons, and Banana Coins are all purple. Her physical attacks are quite weak when compared to the others, however, she can jump high, and is a little quicker. Her ammo is feathers, her instrument is a saxophone, her special barrel lets her shrink, her pad lets her teleport, and her miscellaneous ability is hovering/gliding by spinning her ponytails. Book description: "Dixie's VERY little sister brings a big dose of flower power to the Kong's campaign. You'll find her pigtails perfect for pugilism and not too bad for a helicopter ride from the treetops. Tiny never shrinks from her responsibilities - even when she shrinks herself physically for a mouse's eye view of the action. " Chunky Kong Chunky can be unlocked by Lanky Kong in Frantic Factory, making him the fifth and final playable character. Chunky's Bananas, Banana Balloons, and Banana Coins are all green. Chunky is more slow and has a smaller jump, however, is the largest and most powerful Kong. His ammo is pineapples, his instrument is a triangle, he can turn invisible, become giant, and mega punch among other abilities. Book's Description: "He's big. He's bad. He plays the triangle. Chunky is something of a primate paradox: brutal when the situation demands it, yet almost meek at other times. He's also not the sharpest knife in the drawer, so he'll need all the help you can give him. If there's heavy lifting to be done, however, Chunky is the Monkey to see." Krusha A Krusha is playable in Donkey Kong 64's multiplayer mode after unlocking him after capturing fifteen Banana Fairies. Also of note, a Klaptrap can be played as in the mini-game "Beaver Bother". Power-Ups Cranky's Lab Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's grandfather, helps his Kong relatives with secret potions concocted by him himself. Also, After the player earns at least 15 banana medals and visit Cranky they get to play Jetpac for a Rareware Coin. Prices *Simian Slam (Buttus Bashium) - Free *Baboon Blast (Barrelum Perilous) - 3 Coins *Chimpy Charge (Hurtus Cranium) - 3 Coins *Orangstand (Palmus Walkum) - 3 Coins *Mini Monkey (Kongum Smallus) - 3 coins *Hunky Chunky (Kremlinous Crushum) - 3 Coins *Strong Kong (Strongum Kongus) - 5 Coins *Rocketbarrel Boost (Boostum Highus) - 5 Coins *Baboon Balloon (Baboonus Balloonus) - 5 Coins *Pony Tail Twirl (Roundum Roundus) - 5 Coins *Primate Punch (Sandwichium Knucklus) - 5 Coins *Super Simian Slam (Big Buttus Bashium) - 5 Coins *Gorilla Grab (Simium Strainus) - 7 Coins *Simian Spring (Leapus Largium) - 7 Coins *Orangstand Sprint (Palmus Dashium) - 7 Coins *Monkeyport (Warpum Craftious) - 7 Coins *Gorilla Gone (Wheresim Gonium) - 7 Coins *Super Duper Simian Slam (Bigga Buttus Bashium) - 7 Coins NOTE: When Cranky teaches a Kong Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam, and Super Duper Simian Slam the other Kongs are taught it also. Armory Funky Kong helps his Kong friends with their personalized shooters. Prices *Shooter Installment - 3 coins *Ammo Belt 1 - 3 Coins *Homing Ammo - 5 Coins *Ammo Belt 2 - 5 Coins *Sniper Scope - 7 Coins Shooters *'Coconut Shooter': Donkey Kong *'Peanut Popguns': Diddy Kong *'Grape Shooter': Lanky Kong *'Feather Bow': Tiny Kong *'Pineapple Launcher': Chunky Kong Instruments Candy Kong, Donkey Kong's girlfriend, owns a Music Store where she is more than happy to aid her fellow Kongs with her Music pad-compatible instruments. Prices *Music Installment - Three coins *Upgrade 1 - Five coins *3rd Melon and Music Energy - Seven coins *Upgrade 2 - Nine coins Instruments *'Bongo Blast': Donkey Kong *'Guitar Gazump': Diddy Kong *'Trombone Tremor': Lanky Kong *'Saxophone Slam': Tiny Kong *'Triangle Trample': Chunky Kong Blueprints Snide is willing to help the Kong Clan if they acquire blueprints to the Blast-O-Matic. Each Kong is assigned their color Blueprint. The blueprints are always gathered after the player defeats a Kasplat. When a Kong hands over a single piece of blueprint to Snide they receive a golden Banana in return. Furthermore, in the game's final area, Hideout Helm, every blueprint returned to Snide will increase the time limit to shut down the Blast-O-Matic (with a base time of 10 minutes and a possible maximum time, if the player returns all of the blueprints to Snide, of 50 minutes). To give the blueprints to Snide, the player must find Snide's HQ in each level. Kasplats have hair that come in the colors that the blueprints they hold come in. Once the player retrieves the blueprint from the Kasplat, it's hair turns white to signify it's already been beaten. Yellow Haired Kasplats hold Donkey Kong's blueprints, Red Haired Kasplats hold Diddy Kong's blueprints, Blue Haired Kasplats hold Lanky Kong's blueprints, Purple Haired Kasplats hold Tiny Kong's blueprints, and Green Haired Kasplats hold Chunky Kong's blueprints. Troff 'N' Scoff Troff the Pig and Scoff the Hippo guard the doors that lead to the bosses who hold the eight keys to K. Lumsy's cage. By feeding Scoff a certain amount of bananas, it allows Troff to reach the key to open the door. The player would need to feed Scoff more bananas each progressed level and the combined total of all the Kong's bananas can be pertained. Amounts and Bosses * Jungle Japes - 60 bananas to fight Army Dillo * Angry Aztec - 120 bananas to fight Dogadon * Frantic Factory - 200 bananas to fight Mad Jack * Gloomy Galleon - 250 bananas to fight Puftoss * Fungi Forest - 300 bananas to fight Dogadon again * Fungi Forest (hidden Boss.) - At night with Tiny go to the central house in the rat hole to fight with the Spider Queen * Crystal Caves - 350 bananas to fight Army Dillo again * Creepy Castle - 400 bananas to fight King Kut Out Rareware Coin This is one of two coins that opens the door for the last key. In order to get it, the player has to collect fifteen banana medals and go to Cranky's Lab. He will let the player play the Jetpac game for the Rareware Coin. In order to get the coin, 5000 points must be earned. It is recommended that the player stay on the first stage, as it is harder to beat the later stages. Once 5000 points are earned, the player should grab the Rareware coin before dying. Nintendo Coin This is the second coin required to open the door to the last key in Hideout Helm. Once the player knows the move Gorilla Grab, they should go to the Donkey Kong Arcade in Frantic Factory and pull the lever to play it. After getting a Golden Banana after playing the first time, Squawks will appear and tell you to play again for 2 coins. The Nintendo Coin should replace Pauline. Once the arcade game is beaten again, the Nintendo Coin will be acquired. Golden Crowns In each world there is one battle arena platform, and beating it gets the player a crown. Its usefulness is plentiful. first, the player must collect at least four of them to enter King K. Rool's secret room to retrieve the final key to K. Lumsy's cage. Second, they add to the final percentage score. Finally, the player must have at least one to open the multiplayer modes. There are ten crowns (two crowns on DK Isle, one crown in each of the eight worlds). Banana Fairy Snap The player needs to become Tiny and use her Mini Monkey ability to enter Banana Fairy Island. Once the player receives the Banana Camera from the Banana Fairy Queen, they can snap photos of various fairies. A smiley face should appear before the player takes a picture. The fairies will increase the maximum amount of certain items. The number of fairies captured on film will reflect what will be open in Mystery Mode. A total of twenty fairies can be captured (two in each regular level; four in DK Isles). If the player captures all of them, the 21st Golden Banana will be revealed, increasing the player's percentage to 101%. Animal Transformations Donkey Kong is the only character who can change into Rambi. Rambi has the power to smash huts and walls with his face on them, as well as kill enemies simply by charging them with his horn. Rambi appears in Jungle Japes, Hideout Helm (one of DK's games), and the unlockable Rambi arena. In addition, Lanky is the only character who can change into Enguarde. Enguarde's pointy nose can smash open treasure chests and reveal hidden items. He can also leap out of the water. Enguarde appears only in Gloomy Galleon and the unlockable Enguarde arena. Levels and Golden Bananas Donkey Kong 64 has eight levels in addition to an overworld and the final boss arena. Along with that, each Kong is obligated to five Golden bananas a level, save for Hideout Helm. There is one bonus Golden Banana Tiny can obtain by snapping all 20 Banana Fairies, making 201 Golden Bananas in all. Bonus Barrel Games * Speedy Swing Sortie: Climb the trees and swing from vine to vine to collect all the coins. * Mad Maze Maul: Defeat all of the enemies in the maze, then head for the finish line. * Splish Splash Salvage: Swim down and collect all the coins in the barrel. * Minecart Mayhem: Avoid the TNT carts on the track by switching lanes when they come close to you. * Stealthy Snoop: Sneak through the maze without getting caught to the finish line. * Teetering Turtle Trouble: Turtles are spinning around on the snakes' tails. To keep them spinning, shoot melons at the snakes' mouths. If a turtle falls, the game is over. * Big Bug Bash: Use a fly swatter to swat the required number of flies within the time limit. * Kremling Kosh: Shoot the Kremlings that pop out of the barrels. Regular Kremlings are worth one point, and red ones are worth two points. Shoot the required number before time runs out to win the game. * Peril Path Panic: Shoot melons at the Klaptraps to subdue them so that the Banana Fairies can safely cross to the other side. * Beaver Bother: The player controls a Klaptrap and tries to chase the Gnawties into the hole in the center of the barrel. The player must be careful not to fall into the hole themselves, or they will automatically lose the game. The player is able to jump while being the Klaptrap though. * Batty Barrel Bandit: Stop the four reels of the slot machine on four bananas to earn a point. Earn the required number of points to win the game. * Stash Snatch: Collect all the coins in the maze, then head for the finish line. * Searchlight Seek: Using a spotlight, the player has to find and shoot the Klaptraps. * Busy Barrel Barrage: Use your shooter to blast the Kremlings. If you let one reach you, you lose. * Krazy Kong Klamour: The lights will repeatedly turn on & off. When they turn on, shoot the Golden Banana. Avoid hitting any of the Kongs, because if you do, you'll lose one point. Multiplayer In this multiplayer mode, players must try to get the highest score out of their opponents. Up to four players can play at one time and have a character choice of Donkey, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny or Chunky. It is also possible to play as a Krusha if you have photographed a minimum fifteen Banana Fairies on any file in Adventure Mode. Game Modes There are two different multiplayer games available, Monkey Smash and Battle Arena. Monkey Smash consists of a choice of three large tactical arenas where the players are in split-screen mode and must try to beat their opponents in different game types. The Battle Arena is a small single-screen arena where players again must beat the other player in the game mode. However, they must do this without falling off the arena as it appears as a large floating coin. Monkey Smash *'Survival:' Last player standing is the winner. *'Coin Hoard:' The player with the most coins at the end of the time limit is the winner. *'Wins:' The first player to reach a target number of monkey smashes wins. *'Time:' The player with the most monkey smashes at the end of the time limit wins. *'Capture:' The player holding the DK Coin at the end of the time limit is the winner. *'Capture Pad:' Try to activate the pads while holding the DK Coin. The first player to activate all the pads wins. This mode is not available in the Battle Arena, due to the arena itself being exceptionally small and single-screen. Battle Arena *'Wins:' The first player to score the required amount of ring outs is the winner. *'Coin Hoard:' The player with the most coins at the end of the time limit is the winner. *'Survival:' The player who survives the longest wins. *'Capture:' The player holding the DK coin at the end of the time limit is the winner. *'Time:' The player with the most ring outs at the end of the time limit wins. A selection of items will appear at random during the Battle Arena game. When collected, they will have different results. Some are good, while others are not. Battle Arena Items *'Blue Banana:' This freezes one of your opponents temporarily. *'Yellow Banana:' This will speed you up temporarily. *'Orange:' Sends a big shockwave over the arena. *'Crystal:' Will make you very big. *'Crate:' Gives you five ammo for your gun. *'Question Mark:' Will do one of the above randomly; may sometimes do something bad, such as make you very small, slow you down, or reverse the controls. Gallery Characters File:DK64.jpg|Donkey Kong's artwork. File:DKCoconutShooter.jpg|Donkey Kong with a Coconut Shooter. File:Diddy8.jpg|Diddy Kong's artwork. File:Lanky.png|Lanky Kong's artwork File:Lanky Kong.jpg|Lanky Kong's other artwork. File:FeatherCrossbow.jpg|Tiny Kong with her Feather Bow. File:TinyKong64.jpg|Tiny Kong's other artwork. File:ChunkyKongDK64Image.jpg|Chunky Kong's artwork. File:Chunky.png|Chunky Kong shocked. File:ScoffImage64.jpg|Scoff File:TroffDK64.jpg|Troff File:Kingkrool.jpg|King K. Rool (Donkey Kong 64) File:KLumsyDK64.jpg|K. Lumsy File:Kritter2.jpg|Kritter (Donkey Kong 64) Items File:CrystalCoconut64.png|Crystal Coconut File:SupplyCrate64.png|Supply Crate File:FiveBananaCoin64.png|Five Banana Coin File:BananaMedal64.png|Banana Medal File:BananaCoins64.png|Banana Coins File:Golden Banana.jpg|Golden Banana Big-gold-banana small.gif|Golden Banana (animated)|link=Golden Banana big-battle_crown_small.gif|Battle Crown (animated) Crank-barrel.gif|Cranky's Training Barrel Vehicles KRoolfortress.png|King K. Rool's ship King K Roolairship.png|King Kruiser II|link=King Kruiser II Screenshots File:DKTree64.PNG|Donkey Kong climbing up a tree. File:DiddySwim64.PNG|Diddy swimming. File:Klump dk64.jpg|Lanky being chased by a Klump. File:Mechakritter.jpg|Tiny fighting Krobots. File:ChunkyRock64.PNG|Chunky picking up a heavy boulder. File:CrankyDK64.PNG|Donkey Kong visiting Cranky Kong. File:Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong File:DiddyRock64.PNG|Diddy using his Guitar Gazzup move. File:Kasplat.png|Donkey Kong attacking a Kasplat. File:TroffnscoffLanky64.PNG|Troff 'N' Scoff with Lanky Kong. File:ChunkyFight64.PNG|Chunky fighting Kritters. File:DKTreehouse64.png|Donkey in his treehouse. Project64 2011-02-02 09-14-49-26.jpg Project64 2011-12-21 10-33-05-69.jpg Donkey Kong 64.png|Donkey Kong 64 Game Over|link=Donkey Kong 64 Game Over Promotions/Collectibles Lunchables DK64 Donkey Profile.png|Donkey Kong's Lunchables collectible profile card Lunchables DK64 Diddy Profile.png|Diddy Kong's Lunchables collectible profile card Lunchables DK64 Lanky Profile.png|Lanky Kong's Lunchables collectible profile card Lunchables DK64 Tiny Profile.png|Tiny Kong's Lunchables collectible profile card Lunchables DK64 Chunky Profile.png|Chunky Kong's Lunchables collectible profile card Trivia * The reason why the game requires an Expansion Pack is due to a game-breaking bug which causes it to crash unexpectedly. The cause of the bug is due to a memory leak within the game that was left unpatched. * This game's box art shows that Chunky Kong has dark brown eyes. * This is the first game without Dixie Kong being seen, mentioned, or playable; she is instead replaced by her younger sister Tiny Kong, who shares a slight resemblance and has the same chemistry with Diddy Kong. * This game's pictures suggest that Diddy Kong has blue eyes even though his eyes are black on the box, in the game, or any other game he's appeared in. * This game's box art shows all five Kongs riding in a Mine Cart. However, only Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Chunky Kong, ride Mine Carts in the game. * The characters have voices in the game's opening scene (the characters that speak are two Kremlings, King K. Rool (his voice is extremely menacing in contrast to lighthearted nature of the game), and one Klump), but only speak in speech bubbles in the rest of the game. This could mean Rare originally intended the characters to have voice actors instead of speech bubbles. *Two of Diddy Kong's special moves in Super Smash Bros. Brawl originate in this game (specifically his Rocketbarrel Boost and Peanut Popgun). Diddy's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl features him using both moves simultaneously, a combo which is also possible in this game. Donkey Kong's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl also involves the use of his bongos, which first appeared in this game. *There is a strange picture of a frog at the level, Angry Aztec. However, seeing this picture has nothing to do with the plot of the game. *In the beta version when first start the game, inside of DK's home is a picture of Banjo-Kazooie. *The rap song in the intro has striking similarities between Run-D.M.C.'s 1983 hit "It's Like That". *In Frantic Factory, the original arcade machine makes an appearance, instead of it being a minigame for Cranky Kong. *The weapons used in the game were originally going to be actual weapons, evidence of this is in early footage of the game where it has Donkey Kong with a double-barreled shotgun and Diddy Kong with 2 pistols. But because this is a game that's supposed to be family-friendly, Rare feared that this would give the game a T rating that it doesn't deserve, so the weapons were altered and were given appropriately looking weapons made of wood and shoot fruit (except for Tiny Kong's that shoots feathers). *The DK Rap contains the word hell, despite it being an E rated game. This is due to the fact that in Britain, the word hell is not considered vulgar (Rare is a British company). In later versions of the game, hell was changed into heck, although the game this version of the song was featured in (Super Smash Bros. Melee) was rated T, due to moderate violence and comic mischief. *Each Kong has a different color coding, meaning they can collect only the banana coins of that color. Donkey Kong collects yellow bananas, Diddy collects red, Lanky collects blue, Tiny collects purple, and Chunky collects green. However, the primary color of Lanky's, Tiny's, and Chunky's attire is blue, so the different colors for Tiny and Chunky were based on one of the rainbow colors of Tiny's beanie hat and the secondary color on the back of Chunky's shirt jacket. External links *GameFAQs de:Donkey Kong 64 es:Donkey Kong 64 pt:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Nintendo 64 games